Valhalla Tournament Round Kenji Shiba Vs Margin Heart
"After, awhile Kenji and Margin left the other three fighters and went more than ten miles away'. Kenji and Margin '' have a small talk about the Tournament, Valhalla, The Varukirii, Kiyoshi Souzou'', and what could be the "prize". After a small talk... The Battle is about to being... The dark-haired Shinigami regarded Margin with an anticipating look; eager to find out which of the two had grown the most since their last encounter all those years ago. "So, we come to it at last, eh Margin?" His voice was steady with not a shred of fear to be found as he slowly drew one of his cruelly-shaped hooked swords. The wind intensified and an electric current emanated from Kenji's body as his spiritual energy began a slow climb. His eyes shone with an intense crimson light, "Good luck, old friend." He dropped into a defensive stance, a smile creeping across his face. Margin simply let his eyes move over to Kenji, his grin growing wider. The gauntlet on his right arm shook, apparently becoming excited upon sensing Kenji's reiatsu. It released a sinister aura, a heavy, dense and terrifying aura. "Oh, you don't need to worry bout me, Kenji....." Unlike his opponent, Margin didn't move, he was standing confidently, the stance he took was acting like an invitation to Kenji, an invitation for him to start. Shifting his stance, Kenji lowered his head till shadow obscured his features. "So, I'm to start this party, then? Not a problem at all." He shimmered momentarily, his flash step taking him to Margin's right where crimson eyes regarded the stationary man with a level of respect he showed few others. Hook sword flashing, Kenji's aura manifested itself onto the blade as it flashed through the air, the current seeming to sing; the blade approaching Margin's right-hand side! Margin's gauntlet clashed with Kenji's hook sword, with a pull, he closed himself with Kenji. His other hand charging up his most commonly used ability: CERO! The blast flashed up the place, it happened all so fast, and as the smoke cleared up, the destruction caused by the said ability was obvious, whether Kenji had escaped or not is still to be seen. He had; leaping out of the smoke cloud created at an angle away from his foe, a grin splitting his face as the familiar ability he used to love using himself, but was now cut off from, nearly took him head on. He'd only escaped by firing a hasty Sutorobo Kagayaku at the last second to propel himself away. "Its good to see you've still got the killer attitude," Kenji remarked, spinning his hooked sword. Lightning swirled around his ankles, and his next movement brought him into the spinning, whirlwind-like slashes of Gyoukou, all the while his blade and body emanating with the force of his lightning aura. All of the Gyoukou-s was evaded as Margin disappeared right after the closest Gyouku was inches away. His foot closing to Kenji's face as he reappeared infront of him. He knew he'd simply dodge it so he prepared a little surprise by using his speed to create a tangible clone behind him which threw a piece of energy-based chain on Kenji's foot. "Chain reaction.." Another explosion took place. As the explosion receded, a voice echoed to Margin's left. "Utsusemi." Kenji uttered with a grin, the image of himself that had been caught in the explosion vanishing into the howling wind. "I'll admit I didn't want to break that out so soon, but you've improved, Margin." Reaching for his back, Kenji drew his second hooked sword, as his eyes seemed to intensify as a slight white reishi discharge escaped his person. "Now we can really get into things!" Moving with lightning accelerating his shunpo, Kenji moved in a wide circle around his foe, goading him to attack. "Come one. Fall for it." Kenji began muttering slowly and quietly below his breathe... With a comedic-emotionless expression, Margin slowly walked near to the circle Kenji is moving and extended his left leg, attempting to trip the latter. "Yosh...That ought to do the trick..." Margin's foot passed through one of the many afterimages Kenji had formed. A figure, cloaked entirely in a lightning aura broke from the circle, left hand extended. With the incantation muttered previously, Kenji loosed Hadō 81: Saikoushoushashori straight towards Margin, Kenji's innate lightning-based spiritual energy making the particular Kidō spell all the more potent! With a smile, Margin's arrogance got the better out of him as he raised his right hand to block the spell, believing that he could take the assault. As the blast collided with him, it made him flying across the area and crashing on a nearby wall. The smoke from the crash hid Margin's current situation after he got hit. A crackling sound was heard as a dark-reddish electric-like current bursted out which went through random directions, turning those that it touches into mere ashes and surrounded Kenji with unbelievable speed. With a swing from his arm, Margin was able to clear the smoke from the place he crashed on. His right arm being surrounded with the same current that appeared just now. ''Snap'' The current surrounding Kenji formed a small sphere around him which compressed in an accelarated speed. "I haven't had this fun in '''AGES!" Margin laughed, the excitement was too much for him. "Keikaisochi." He muttered, as lightning split off from his body, and in the space of a few heartbeats, Kenji was past the sphere that tried to compress around him; though some of the energy burned his left arm as he passed it by; finally coming to a stop. "You and Kusaka would get on well." A smile broke across his face that soon gave way to a flicker of pure agony - quickly masked - as the burns on his arm pulsated. Flexing the muscles, Kenji finally brought both hook swords to rest in an X shape in front, before moving forward to engage Margin in close-quarters, both blades flashing through the air. His smile had returned. "You think fast, Kenji.... But.." Margin spun around, his legs and arms moving in an unpredictable pattern. Left, right, up, down, front, and behind, he wanted to make sure Kenji won't keep up with him. Every blow he made changed the direction of the air, enough to atleast send Kenji flying. Projecting spiritual energy and hardening it at his back, Kenji held his ground and used their closeness to drop into a stance the Yuengiri favored for precision strikes; while instinct allowed him to dodge the majority of Margin's blows, though the ones that did hit him didn't push him back because of the hardened wall at his back. "You certainly ain't slow yourself, Margin," Lightning suddenly awoke around Kenji's body, blade and the very air around him. "But I think its time to show you my skills in the Wan'nesu of the Yuengiri." His slashes took on the element of lightning, and Kenji made several quick slashes towards his opponent aimed at several different parts of his body; artistic strikes and pinpoint motions appearing more like a dance than swordsmanship. Margin's thick reiatsu nullified the lightning on the atmosphere, and those that struck him by Kenji's blade. But, it didn't stop the sword from cutting his skin from directions he couldn't block, but as usual, not a hint of pain was seen, he doesn't even seem to care about the cuts and the red liquid flowing from each. He pulled a few chains that floated around them. This time, each strike he made was enhanced by the red current that his gauntlet emits. For a time, the two stood toe-to-toe, exchanging quick strikes and powerful blows; but after a few more motions, Kenji leapt back and bounded himself into the air; a trickle of blood puring down from his nose and mouth. Outstretching his hands and taking a deep breathe, he began chanting loudly. "Heaven's vengeance is slow but sure. Heaven's net is wide and coarse. Join with the fires of hell, and may they purge you clean!" He used Hadō 92: Haishi faiā and Hadō 95: Teikoku Ikari together; resulting in a tremendous baptism of white flame that spread outwards from him towards Margin's position! Margin smirked, he wanted to display his reiatsu's ability to overcome. During the explosion, Margin released a monstrous amount of his reiatsu, this protected Margin from harm. As the whole thing ended, the reiatsu spreaded out and crushed those it came contact with. Propelling himself further into the air, allowing the effects of Margin's reiatsu to lessen before the black-haired Shinigami simply stopped moving and formed a small wall of hardened spiritual energy which he kicked off; causing him to fall at a frightening pace towards Margin. "Ame No Furasshu." Kenji stated calmly, using the gravitational pull in conjunction with his own strength and slash to attempt to cleave a wound through Margin's right shoulder! Margin caught Kenji's blade with his unarmored hand, making it bleed but gripped on it even tighter. The lightings reflected on Margin's eye, making it seem glow. The grin faded away, signifying his seriousness. Raising his right hand, sparks of red energy can be seen, Margin attempted to slash Kenji with full force. Kenji initiated his Shikai without calling the name or uttering a release. The second his hook swords formed into that of a hawthorn staff, Kenji was free of Margin's grasp by becoming a ball of whisking lightning that reformed into his Shinigami state off to the side. "Raikou Keshin allows me to become lightning, with the transformation occurring incredibly quickly." He explained, the hawthorn staff de-constructing and re-constructing into the shape of a trident with an aqua-marine shaft and three deadly pronged blades. Water danced around him with every slight movement, and when he aimed the trident at Margin's head, the waves gushed forth; threatening to wash away anything standing in its way! Margin widened his eyes, not from shock but from being impressed by the way Kenji uses his skills on handling his blades. He pointed out his index finger where a black orb of energy formed. As soon as the tip of Kenji's trident reached it, a large wave of black energy veil came out on Kenji's direction. "Cero Negativo" Arching an eyebrow, the energy veil detonated around him; with a muffled grunt escaping before the veil receded. Kenji was on his right knee, burn marks visible where his blue-colored kimono had been blown away at his left arm and side. "Not bad at all, Margin." He said, a slight amount of pain entering his tone as he rose slowly. Blood trickled from wounds on his body, but his smile was wide and true. "Lets kick things up a notch, eh?" His lightning aura awoke around him as Kenji literally vanished into a nearby shadow, appearing behind Margin where he proceeded to thrust his trident forward at a relative distance; his thrust made stronger with the pressurized tidal wave that threatened to overcome his foe as Kenji muttered "Kokunagare". It was too fast, the only thing Margin could have done now is block it with his reiatsu. The thrust wasn't blocked completely as it sliced the side of Margin's waist. He covered the wound with his hand, his face still not showing any sort pain but it did hurt him a little. "I took worse..." Again, with a smirk he didn't find this as boring as most of his hunts are. "I'm impressed.... But you do know we're not getting anywhere.." Kenji brought his trident back and leapt back. "Not getting anywhere? Does that really matter?" He asked, a question burning in his eyes. "Whether this gets me anywhere or not, I'll enjoy the challenge of the fight and the fun of clashing with an old friend." He kept his stance open, but radiated readiness. "To HELL with that!" Without much of a concern for his own well-being, he charged in but took a different direction as he came near. He stomped on the ground and hopped above Kenji, as he landed, he spun his right leg in attempt to kick the latter. Small spikes of rocks emerged from the ground where Margin hopped-off, pointed at Kenji, one wrong move would literally make Kenji stitched to the rocks. Extending his spiritual energy outward, the lightning reduced the stones to rubble as Margin's kick sent him tumbling to the ground; though Margin's foot had to pass through that lightning aura to reach Kenji, no doubt numbing it. Shaking the specks which floated across his vision, Kenji began the climb back to his feet and regarded Margin with a firm look. He looked to the heavens, noting the dark rains clouds with a grin. "Won't be long now..." He began a slow walk towards Margin, gaze fixed firmly on him as his trident de-constructed to reveal a hand-and-a-half-sword 4.5ft in length with a black and silver hilt. "I always did prefer swordsmanship." Margin's reiatsu began to thicken behind him, forming as somekind of monster with a large grin. "...Not yet.." The monster growled as the wind blew on Margin's hair, covering his face but his wide smirk. "Sekai Kosaten." He stated calmly, as a three-headed dog burst through a shattering in the air; as though a Garganta had opened to reveal it. "Let me introduce Cerberus. The guardian of the underworld." The three-headed hell hound growled in Margin's direction, as Kenji tapped its side. "He'd be a good friend of mine," Kenji said, a faraway look in his eyes before both he and Cerberus moved towards their foe. The monster returned to Margin, his presence becoming more demonic every second. "He looks cute... Can I pet him?" He lowered his stance as chains appeared on his palm and wrapped around his gauntlet. Chain links began to scatter from one place to another. The links acted as landmines, exploding right as they step on it. Cerberus was blown off to the side, by stepping on multiple chain links; which was the sole reason Kenji was able to take to the skies and avoid the explosion. A sound close to an angry growl escaped him as Cerberus lay wounded and bleeding. Waving his free hand, Cerberus vanished back into the void that had transported him there in the first place; leaving Kenji with a saddened look. "Cerberus... Thanks for the heads up," He returned his attention towards Margin, a gaze that showed a level of anger. "Oh, don't look at me like that..." Margin didn't like being blamed, but it seems the anger in Kenji's eyes made him more fired-up, it could bring the fight more interesting that it already is. "I'm not that angry," Kenji corrected. "You can understand why I'd look a little annoyed when one of my partners got beaten." But his anger gave way to a smile, the anger in his eyes receding to show a level of anticipation and excitement that rarely reached the black-haired man's face when practicing in the outside world. "Lets go!" He blasted forward with simple leg strength, hand-and-a-half-sword flashing quickly through the air...! And then Kenji literally vanished - dropping into a shadow and appearing from a shadow to Margin's back where he continued his slashing motion! Margin rolled forward, Kenji took him by surprise which caused deep mark on his back. But from where Kenji had emerged is a piece of chain link from earlier. With enough force from his hand, he pushed himself away, far enough that he won't get caught by the explosion. "Heart of the south, eye of the north, finger of the west, foot of the east, rise now and become my shield! Bakudō 40: Mukō!" A glass-like barrier formed before him, cushioning him against some of the explosion, but the barrier wasn't designed to block explosions of that strength and soon snapped and shattered beneath the strain; leaving Kenji to face whatever remained of the explosion head-on! Smoke obscured his body but when it finally cleared, Kenji emerged with a wooden-shafted scythe carried in his right hand and cracked earth showing beneath him. "May the Titans Rule, Surītaitanzu." His second Shikai state was revealed. The explosion had reduced his tattered blue kimono to a single left sleeve, the frayed ends blowing in the wind as his smile deepened. "Somehow, I always knew this fight would be interesting. You've definitely improved since our last encounter, Margin. Nice one, old friend." "Don't flatter me, Kenji.... You've improved yourself, but I just can't help but hate the fact that I'm fighting someone with too much abilities I can't even comprehend.... It's like fighting with my eyes covered, but that's what makes it....Exciting!" Margin's left eye changed its color, becoming jet-black with the light making it seem like it was emitting an unusual glow. The red currents circling around him also changed its color, matching his eyes. He moved to Kenji's right, his movements becoming faster, he did not even know he was leaving after-images and the sound he makes while doing so, resembles that of Sonido. By instinct, he could have been using it while not being aware of it. Another black orb formed in his hand, this time it was smaller, but it shouldn't mean its weaker. "Cero.." As the energy beam was fired, small laser-like fibers of energy branched-off from the main body of the Cero, going towards random directions but it all ended up going to Kenji. It started to follow Kenji, no matter where he might go. "That's new...." A short narration by Kiyoshi inside of the Great Hall Temple. " These two are now going full out without saving any strength, for the next rounds." " This is bad I had hope that. it won't come to this." Kiyoshi send a Varukirii to them and by mental relay she tells them a secret about Valhalla. " Kenji Shiba and Margin Heart the Supreme King wants to let you know that by drinking the water's of Valhalla you will recover completely from any wounds that are done too you." " As well it will bring your Reaitsu (Spiritual Pressure) back to full strength. " However, by doing so you cannot active your Bankai after it for 24 hours as the water's holy powers seals it until the time limit is up, you leave Valhalla or enter the Great Hall." The Varukirii goes back to the Great Hall. "Did they really think I'd use such underhanded method? Damn...They underestimate me..." Margin looked annoyed, not even planning on using such ways. Kenji nodded agreement with Margin's statement as he quickly moved his body to avoid the lasers homing in on his position. Simple dodging, though, only caused them to bend and follow him again. "Are you sure that's a Cero!?" He shouted comically, smacking aside the closest laser with a powerful strike before a shunpo put distance between himself and those lasers once again. Landing on the ground, Kenji's hook swords returned as he sealed his Shikai, instead uttering an unheard command that formed a wooden-wrought scythe in his hand that promptly smacked the ground as the lasers struck their target! Smoke was cast up in large amounts, obscuring Kenji from view; but when he spoke, his voice sounded to Margin's right. "That was interesting," He stated, dusting himself down. "My zanpakutō is called Sanmiittai, and instead of one Shikai, it has two. The scythe," He held up the wooden weapon and grinned, "controls the force of the earth." He pointed towards the smoke, which soon blew away to reveal a battered earthen dome that had shielded him from the barrage. "That one was a little close for comfort, though." Margin's eyes didn't even seem to bother to look at Kenji, but his smirk was obvious. With a flicker from his index finger, what Kenji had believed blocked came out from the very ground he was standing. "Don't make yourself too open... I thought you knew that better than me..." Kenji's movement was swift and incredibly speedy; to such a degree that the energy couldn't even follow him and crashed among each other where he had once been standing. "Keikaisochi," He said, "allows me to move at the speed of a lightning bolt." The cluster of bolts that had accompanied his movement, though, clumped to create three clones that bore Kenji's exact likeness. "Can you tell which is the real one, though?" The four said as one. "No....Not really... But you know..." Margin didn't try to move, let alone attack, he waiting for the next move Kenji would make. "The fact that I'm beating you ain't gonna make a difference." Three of the clones broke away and moved straight towards Margin, not really caring if he was standing still or not. "Beating me?" Each of the four said aloud. "Not so easily, my friend. And not without a fight!" Each lashed out with a scythe, aiming to bisect Margin at the legs, waist and skull respectively. The one body of Kenji that had stayed back regarded Margin with a friendly, but intense look. A smoke-like material came out creeping on Margin's gauntlet which then spread out on the 3 scythes aimed at Margin. The material later converted into solid black chains, connected at Margin's gauntlet and held by the grip of his fingers. It wrapped itself at the scythes, effectively stopping it from going through the path they took. 3 glowing orbs of energy formed at the chest of the Kenji-s that assaulted Margin, showing Margin's expertise on controlling reiatsu, charging ceroes on thin air in a fair distance. "Make sure you live up with that mouth of yours, Kenji.... cuz if you don't that would really be embarrassing... really..." The three Kenji's grinned as one, before they're skin pealed away to reveal the bunched lightning that gave them their shape and consistency. "Chains are conductors," They each said pleasantly, before directing the lightning that sustained them through the various chain links that had previously held them, sending a powerful electric shock straight towards Margin! Meanwhile, the real Kenji, who had remained behind to allow his clones room to attack was busy charging a Sutorobo Kagayaku, with one in each hand. "Embarrassing? Can't have that now," He muttered, firing both wave attacks towards Margin's charging Cero's. The electric current sent by Kenji was intercepted by a similar wave of energy on the chains before it could reach Margin's arm. "I wonder how that happened...." He asked himself, noting that his chains didn't actually have the same solid form it took before then. He pulled his chains back to the gauntlet and showed a wide smirk. His eyes changed back to their normal appearance and the monstrous reiatsu he was releasing disappeared. A deep exhale was let out, Margin's body started to shake, faster and faster and faster. Raising his left arm which left several afterimages from the motion, forming some kind of arc. The grin represented his insanity, there was just something about him different. Concern flashed briefly on Kenji's expression, but the emotion gave way to readiness in an instant. "It just... disappeared." Experience with Naibu Shizuka kept him wary of the sudden change, because he knew full well that just because someone's spiritual energy disappeared did not make them weak. He then caught the afterimage of Margin's movement, his eyes narrowing. "Physical enhancement?" He thought, taking a cautious back step. "I'm not about to say I know what just happened, but I'll run with it for now. I'm pretty curious, after all." His stance was defensive, with his scythe de-constructing to reveal a slender hawthorn staff. Done with flashy attacks, Margin disappeared but left several craters from every step he made. From Kenji's point of view, he'd see the path of craters ended just a few feet before it could reach him. The wind suddenly changed direction, from east to west, into Kenji's direction and then it rotated. Predicting Margin's movements would be nearly impossible. An image of Margin punching Kenji up front was seen but his fist just past through Kenji's face. From above, Margin's heel came dropping down but as it did earlier, it simply phased through Kenji. Margin appeared once more, but this time, surrounding Kenji. Front, back, up, left, and right, the movements was just too confusing to even follow. Each image has different positions, one is punching, another swinging his leg, etc. Surprise showed clearly on Kenji's face as the attacks phased through. He had seen the craters, but the strikes themselves were barely caught by his vision. He moved his head slowly. Calmly. "Calm down, as Naibu would say." Margin was moving all around him now, Kenji catching a brief level of movement before it vanished and he caught it elsewhere. "I can follow him slightly, so maybe its time to give me a slight edge..." Kenji's body broke down into a moving sphere of electricity and right then, he severed his emotions. The act did more than just remove fear, uncertainty and hesitation from the mind; but because there was nothing hindering the senses, his visual perception and human senses all increased. Margin's movements became clearer, allowing Kenji to intercept his movements and head straight towards him with a numbing tackle! Not a slight hint of fear came across Margin's eyes, but was surprised for Kenji having followed his movement. The afterimages disappeared and Margin stayed on one place and even faced Kenji head-on. He aimed his right hand towards the incoming Kenji. "Adapt..." Having used on Kenji's numbing electricity styles, it had become immune towards its effects, breaking one piece of reality after doing so (Literally and not so literally). He caught Kenji and gripped his hand on his shoulder. He opened his mouth and instantly, a pitch-black energy wave came out from inside. power.]] Having been returned to his normal state, and a the black energy forming in Margin's mouth, Kenji reached with his left hand and grasped Kyo's katana. "Kyo, lend me your power!" A white blast of spiritual energy emanated from Kenji's person, breaking Margin's grip and allowing the black-haired Shinigami to move aside before Margin had a chance to blow him into dust. Body crackling with white spiritual energy mixed with an aura of electricity, Kenji's eyes shone with a fantastic red light. "You've seen this form before, right?" His severed emotions made him sound cold. "But my powers have changed greatly since then." His hawthorn staff became a hand-and-a-half-sword wielded in sync with the blade that housed Kyo's power. "Time to start round two, old friend." Kenji's Sanmiittai flashed towards Margin's skull! The Epicness of Part 2 Margin hop backwards, but barely escaped the attack, leaving his forehead bleeding. "Unfortunately....If I'd release something as epic as that, I know I'd lose.... So I have to keep up with what I have right now... Hope I didn't disappoint ya.." Stomping on the ground, several large boulders of rock popped out from the area. He kicked one and like balls from the billiard, one boulder hits one and all the others started to roll. Kenji caught in the middle would be crushed if he didn't act fast. ﻿ Extending his hand, Kenji extended his lightning abilities to cover the boulders as they rolled. Creating three lightning clones to stand at his back and thus catch all the boulders in their line of sight, Kenji and his clones stopped their movement by manipulating the lightning now surrounding the boulders through his Aiboruto technique. They came to a stop mere inches from him and his clones, with Kenji and his two clones leaping into the air and cloaking their blades with lightning as they struck the floor, releasing the energy outwards all at once! The boulders turned to rubble as Kenji emerged alone, a happy expression covering his face despite his lack of emotions. "Are you kidding me? Margin, this fight has been far from disappointing. Senmon." He uttered, the area around them seemingly becoming a vision of a torturous hell filled with screaming voices and bestial hollow. Towering walls of flame were all around, with cruel torture devices seen throughout as figures whipped and slashed at cowering souls as Hollow looked on with hungry eyes. "I take it back...." Looking around, Margin didn't know what was going on but as always, the look on his face didn't show any hint of concern. "Guess I have to show all I got right now...Since it'll be pretty pointless if I didn't and we'll be going nowhere...." Margin's gauntlet started to crack, pieces started to fall over. "Disrespect, Keimusho no Kanashimi (刑務所の悲しみ, Prison's Sorrow)." Some kind of black material covered his body starting from his right arm, abdomen, legs, and his head which hid his face, showing only yellowish glowing eyes. His body became buffer, muscles enlarging. A skull-shape emblem formed on his waist which holds chains that hanged below as a red-tattered cape emerged and envelop most of his body. White outlines can also be noticed. "...." As Margin breath, his voice echoed and cackled. The glowing eyes glared at Kenji's own, taunting him. "Though...I really hate this form..." Kenji allowed his severed emotions to return and with them came a quickening of his heart as he stared at Margin's new form with a growing smile. "Heh. I should have guessed you'd have more up your sleeve. But that seems more like a Resurrección than a Bankai. Interesting," Kenji dropped into a semi-crouch with his hands gripping the hilt of both blades tightly as he began channeling spiritual energy. The white aura surrounding Kenji's body intensified as he met Margin's own intense gaze. "I haven't used this form since I last fought my brother Rosuto, so forgive me if I'm a little wild. Shinseina Hanketsu," He called, a javelin of pure energy forming in the air in front of him, held there by lightning. He drew it back and fired, the projectile heading straight towards Margin! Margin's cape started to move in different directions, it formed in to somekind of whorling tunnel in front of him. As the javelin entered, the sound of an explosion was heard. The cape coated by Margin's conscious reiatsu distorted the focused energy in the javelin, lessening the overall explosive power and was able to contain it completely. After the moment's pause, Margin appeared below Kenji's head level. His hand holding a sinister black orb of pure energy that gave-off a heavy to the atmosphere surrounding it. The right arm reached forward with the orb, just a few centimeters before it gives an actual physical hit. "Cero Negativo (v.2)...." A variation of his first one which can only be done in this form. Any sort of protective layer Kenji might hold will not be able to completely block the attack, since Margin's reiatsu had already grasp the concept of his spiritual energy, it might differ from what it once before, but the fact that they have been battling for a certain period of time gave it time to adjust. Another short narration by Kiyoshi inside of the Great Hall Temple." Hmm, they didn't or won't use the powers of Vahalla's healing water's." " I wondering if one of them could be the great enough warrior to be this sword's permant master?" Kiyoshi looks at the unsheathed Zettaiteki that is on the floor of his Great Hall, as he sits in the center keeping the temporal barrier from breaking. " While, in battle each of their powers and strength are close, yet one of them have a greater desire for winning the indestructible Zettaiteki." " However, I cannot tell who it is yet." The narration ends back to the battle. Sheathing his hand-and-a-half-sword quickly as Margin drew closer, Kenji charged his Sutorobo Kagayaku on his now free palm. The usual green coloration of the attack gave way to the purest white in his released state, but instead of firing it like he usually did, the black-haired man moved the orb of energy in his palm towards Margin's! "I think we've come far enough to afford a little recklessness! Let's see if that cape protects you at this range!" As warned, Kenji was wilder than he was previously. The two forces drew closer... Margin didn't hold back, instead he pushed in with a little more effort, adding strength to the attack. At the very last moment, he moved his arm and changed its course just little, so instead of hitting Kenji's palm, it aimed at Kenji's head. Margin made sure it'll hit but in turn, Kenji's own energy orb made a direct hit. A huge explosion took place, causing a massive scale of destruction throughout the land. The ear-piercing sound of the gigantic explosion that set the very atmosphere on flames can be heard within a 3 mile radius. The smoke hid the two combatants but one figure came out from the thick smoke covering the whole area. It landed on the ground, revealing a wounded Margin whose form was greatly tattered. Half of his cape was destroyed, the black material covering his face was peeled-off, revealing a wide grin. Chains started to creep-out on his face and covered it like it was then. Also, his cape started to regrow. He looked for Kenji in the smoke, he felt a faint of his reiatsu, reasons maybe Kenji weakening or his senses simply failing him. Kenji rolled from the smoke, a deep hole visible in his left shoulder. He'd dodged at the last second using Keikaisochi to gain the necessary speed at such close range; and would probably be dead without it. Blood flowed unhindered from the wound and his zanpakutō was slammed point down as he made a slow return to his feet. The entirety of his upper clothing was blown away along with the material covering his right leg up to the thigh. His breathing was labored, but a smile still showed on his face. Laughter escaped him and he drew his zanpakutō despite the pain coursing through his body. It was as if a voice was whispering "give up", while another shouted "Stand up. Move." Following the advice of the second voice, Kenji began a slow walk towards Margin; pain pulsating in his shoulder with every step. "I won't fall here. If I do, how will I ever stand in front of my brother again?" An image of Meian entered his mind, strong and encouraging. "... I'm the wall you must overcome, the chasm you must bridge and the mountain you must climb. For that sole purpose, I will remain strong, in order to force your powers to develop. And why, you ask? Because I'm your older brother and want to see you become strong enough to stand alone; without me standing over you. And... because our mother asked me to, a long time ago. " The words brought Kenji comfort and he hefted his zanpakutō defiantly. "Surprised to see me?" He asked, a small amount of lightning moving around his body as a Kidō barrier slammed into position to stop the flowing of his blood from the wound. "Maybe... that wasn't such a good idea..." Margin was astonished, seeing how Kenji was still able to stand wasn't it, his will to fight back even though his current state hinders him to do so was just amazing. "If that wasn't enough to knock him out... This one would..." ''Yet another dense aura surrounded him, rocks started to rise and shatter as another orb of energy formed in his palm once more. He stepped forward and his eyes showed his happiness. "Kenji...Kenji... Your one hell of a cockroach.." But as he ended his statement, his current form shattered. He returned to his regular form and fell on his knees. The orb of energy faded away just as he started cough blood. "Shit..." This was the longest time he had used his resurrection, due to lack of practice and the damage he took, the power boost started to give a major drawback. His body unable to move, his sight fading away, Margin is on his limit but he showed a grin. ''"Hell no..." ''The refusal to give-up only caused more pain to his beaten body. Raising his head, Margin stared at Kenji, never did the option of giving up occurred in his life. Then it flashed, ''weakness......If this thing halts him from being able to fight those stronger than him....halts him from protecting those close to him...halts him from making a reason for his daughter to stop proving herself again and again.....stop her from endangering herself.... ''"I'd erase the very word right here..." Margin murmured, he hasn't planned on losing this fight so he stood up, his body full of wounds that would normally kill any normal shinigami or Arrancar alike. Kenji felt his respect for Margin growing as the fellow began to stir and get to his feet. The black-haired man shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, an act which brought a flash of pain across his face because of the hole in his shoulder. "You know... I'm really not surprised." Kenji said with a pained smile. "I remember our last fight, and how you got up after everything I threw at you." His words were interrupted sometimes by labored breathing, but he kept moving forward regardless. "But I'm sorry Margin. The only way I'm giving up is if I leave this place in a body bag." He sealed his Shikai to remove the strain of keeping it activated and placed the hook swords carefully on his back, drawing Kyo's katana instead. ''"How many times, have we been there for each other, old friend?" A voice, low but strong answered. "A very long time now, Kenji. My power is yours." An apparition of Kyo with his hand resting on Kenji's good shoulder appeared behind him, an encouraging glint reflecting in his eyes. He was soon joined by the spirit of Sanmiittai, whose hand rested gently on the other shoulder. "We are here with you." Was all he said and Kenji's body was overcome in a lightning aura as he exerted his spiritual energy. "Margin. Let's go, old friend." A Bloody Conclusion Margin started to walk forward, from a slow start, he began phasing faster. His reiatsu is at its lowest, what Margin can still possibly do is yet unknown but he is in the condition where his own body is failing him. Suddenly, a strong beat pounded his chest, a painful sensation shook his very will do move as more blood flowed from his wounds and spurted from his mouth. His eye sight faded, from every moment passing, consciousness escaped him. With another beat, he was pushed backwards as a figure emerged out of him. It flew across the ground but managed to balanced itself near Kenji, displaying a kneeling stance. It quickly stood up and grinned. "... Before everything... Please don't panic... I'll explain everything..." Before the creature finished what he is saying, Margin, ''whose body is bended down in a rather unnatural manner, started to chuckle. ''"So this is the feeling....The very air that tickles my skin, the blood creeping in my body....It feels....It feels GREAT!" ''The badly beaten Margin stood straight, he stretched out his arms and laughed out loud. The white-haired creature that came Margin's body gritted his teeth, looking annoyed to see ''Margin. "Get back on your leash.." Margin released a very heavy and dense reiatsu, crushig those around him. "You do like ordering around...Even though you know we simply shared this body with that dead man..." Clutching his fist, the creature prepared to attack. "His not dead... And once he gains control... Your no better than a useless pile of sh*t.." A hand grabbed the creature's head and slammed it against the ground. "Threatening me won't do you no good..." Margin's tightened his grip on the creature's head and energy started to form on his palm. "To shut that mouth of yours... Ill blow your head clean.. Rids of me one less cockroach..﻿ "Is that... his Inner Hollow?" Kenji thought inwardly, but Sanmiittai caught the glint in his eye and guessed his thoughts well. "He wouldn't appear to be very inwardly right now, would he?" The spirit replied somewhat sarcastically. Kyo harrumphed as he shook his head. He remembered sharing Kenji's consciousness with Kenjiro, a situation he didn't wish on anyone. "But what does this mean for us, then?" Kyo remarked. Kenji wasn't really sure. He'd never seen anything like this before in his entire life, nor had anyone ever brought the topic up in past conversations when he himself still possessed his Vizard powers. "It looks like they haven't much love for each other," Sanmiittai voiced to his master, but Kenji only nodded quiet agreement. "It would look that way. Margin doesn't have a normal zanpakutō, though. So maybe that has something to do with it? I don't know," He flashed stepped a slight distance away allowing his accumulated energy to remain around him just encase. "I think I'm gonna see what comes of this." The hollow was at Margin's mercy, any second, his head would be blown off. But the the very moment Margin was about to fire, the look on his eyes seemingly changed. "What the?..." Without a moment's pause, the hollow quickly entered Margin's body. The entering and exiting occuring inside Margin's soul gave him more pain, both spiritually and physically. He felt his chest pounding, as if, there's something unusual happening inside of him but the image of Kenji standing far from him quickly made a change of thoughts. He was in a middle of a fight, and he felt like he should atleast finish this before attending another business of his. The will to fight was unstable, there's just a lot on his mind. There was conflict on darkest pit of his soul right now, he didn't know what exactly to do. "Keep your mind in the game, Margin..." He murmered to himself, Kenji was still standing and may still have a lot to give, he wasn't just going to stand there like a dummy. "You never fail to make things interesting," Kenji said after the hollow seemingly returned to Margin's body. "I'm not even gonna try and understand what just happened, 'cause I don't think I have the time to think about for long right now. You ready?" The question was directed towards the apparitions of Sanmiittai and Kyo standing at his shoulder and both spirits nodded swiftly in response; both spirits vanishing. "Now that your back, let's continue this, Margin. Here I come!" Kenji's twin blades trailed out behind him as he moved forward. "Fainaruchāji!" He called, the accumulated energy he'd gathered creating a coating of white energy shared between both blades; the energy also covering Kenji himself as he charged! Margin himself charged in, but at the moment where they were to clash, he stopped and rolled to the left-side, effectively avoiding Kenji. "What...Why did I hesitate? Why did I stop?" Margin was confused on what he just did, normally he'd strike Kenji the moment he got near but he dodged....HE DODGED! His eyes is full of hesitation at the moment, what was he even thinking? He'll die at Kenji's hands if he does continue acting strange. Surprised as Margin rolled to the side, Kenji applied the breaks; his feet kicking up a slight dust storm as he came to a stop. "... Margin would never dodge like that..." He thought with a touch of hesitation as he turned to regard his friend. The black-haired Shinigami's eyes narrowed in thought as he contemplated the situation and his friends behavior. "I won't pretend to know what happened," He said in a kind tone, "but I can have a guess at what your thinking. Your thinking about your Inner Hollow and what just happened, aren't you?" A direct question, but sometimes directness was the best approach. "Shut up will ya... I don't wanna talk about that damn subject... Let's just continue this.." Margin's words were strong but his very appearance doesn't seem to say His ready. ''For the first time, his body shook, not because of excitement but of nervousness. "AHHHHH!" He charged forward without a plan, he swung his arm aimlessly and his movements were almost like staggering. "... Margin," The sluggish movements made his opponent slow, but Kenji glided around Margin's attempted strike and slowly shook his head as he took two quick leaps backwards to put distance between them. "Your words just now were strong like they were at the beginning of this match." He said in a calmly quite tone. "So tell me... why now do you hesitate? Nothing but fear can be born from hesitation and I've known you never to fear anything in your life." An edge entered the black-haired man's words. "Are you going to sit in fear of that Hollow, or are you going to do something about it?" The beast had grinned... His eyes filled with his intent to end lives... "Fear? Kenji... You should have known by now that I fear nothing and what you speak is just plain nonesense." Every word now without a hint of hesitation. He came back afterall.... "Now save me those sermons after I've turned you into a pile of goo.." Kenji's smile was wide and showed well his growing happiness. "Ohhhh, is that so, Margin?" An excited glint was reflected in his crimson eyes and his spiritual energy rose as though in challenge. "Sermon or not, I see it snapped you back to your usual self. I'll accept a pint afterwards. And your buying." He began scratching the back of his head somewhat awkwardly. "Does this place even have alcohol? No matter!" Dropping into an offensive stance, the black-haired man soon closed the gap between himself and his foe, hand-and-a-half-sword flashing through the air! Margin's grin grew wider as he released more reiatsu to blow Kenji away from him. "Let's just end this, wherever you're ready....Kenji." "So," Kenji began as he was repelled, eyes firmly shut, "you really are back to your old self, then? Then lets finish this, old friend!" His aura returned as he recovered in mid-air, the air seeming to shimmer around him as the energy slowly covered his body in sheets mixed with an electric aura. ''"Focus on the goal," Kyo recited in his master's head, "and show no hesitation." Sanmiittai added. His eyes snapped open, highlighting their usual crimson coloration, though a turquoise color - signifying Kenji's own power - was clear. "Fainaruchāji." He said calmly; though inside, he was a storm. He charged forward with both blades trailing behind him... Margin's reiatsu was constantly decreasing, he watched Kenji charge forward while he was standing still. Inside, he knew he was slowly snapping out and would eventually go crazy without a clear mind to think what's right and wrong. Though, he didn't show he was aware of this, he didn't show he was afraid. The gauntlet on his arm was starting to crack, a sign of his weakening but his grin was meant to hide this. "Atleast.... I'm not dying cause of some weak fool... At least, its Kenji... So I think that's a good enough reason.." For the last time, Margin formed an orb of energy on his palm. "I think dying with sanity is atleast better than dying like beast... ''CERO NEGATIVO!" As the two combatants was about clash, Margin's grin was replaced by a soft smile. He hoped noone would remember him as a monster, despite what he has done. For the last time he glared on Kenji's eyes, telling him; Go right ahead.. "Kenji... I wish you'd be different than what I was... I hope your looking at me and saying; I won't be that kind of monster... " "Kenji! Tell them I didn't become a complete idiot and become the beast they will fear....." '' A huge explosion took place as they both collide, energy spillled in the air with dust everywhere hindering anyone observing to see anything clear. As the explosion finally dissipated, Kenji was revealed to be standing only through his zanpakutō being jammed into the ground in-front of him. Blood flowed from a large wound on his right shoulder and side; and an assortment of bad burns covering the majority of his body were visible. "Margin..." He'd felt it, though. His friends growing fear, and yet he'd managed to produce that as his final strike. "I'll tell them... you have my word." Warring with the emotions welling up inside, Kenji's fists began to tighten at his side until he finally fell to his knees, his own good arm clutching the dirt tightly before he thumped the ground with enough force to leave an indent the shape of his fist. Tears showed in his eyes, but he didn't care. "Margin Heart... Find peace, friend. We'll meet again some day, when I join you." His voice wavered but he wiped his tears and performed his usual two-fingered salute before allowing fatigue to wash over him... The ground under Margin glows and Margin is alive and a Varukirri is near them. "You don't pay attention Valhalla's Holy grounds prevent it's warrior from being killed." So Kenji Shiba as you did defeat him you are the winner of this match." "As for you Margin Heart, I m going to bring you to the Great Hall, as request by the King." "While you have lost your change, you will have to remain here as Kiyoshi only can send you back after the tournament is over." "Finally, no arguing it as the King as commanded it and unless you wish to be sealed forever, you will comply." "After, all when you were brought here you gave up all rights to be able to take part it this tournament." Margin cackled, the look in his eyes were different. "Who do you think you are?....... God? Don't make me laugh." Even the sound of his voice and the way it was spoken was different. "I am no dog... for you to order me around..." Margin reappeared next to the Varukirii with his palm on her face. It started to glow red as he unleashed a menacing blast of destructive energy. Whatever happened to the Varukirii was unseen as the blast released a bright light of red, obscuring the view. "I'll only say this once.... Let me out... and you shall see no wrath of mine." It wasn't Margin, it wasn't he that was brought back. The existence of Margin's soul was not there, the one inside the body of this man is a different creature. Yes, the body was revived, but the soul no longer dwells inside. Erased by another entity, Margin...is...truly...gone.... "'I 'wasn't the one who gave up whatever it is you're saying..... The man no longer exist within this body...." The Varukirii appeared behind Margin. "You aren't really him are you the Holy grounds only revived a part of you I guess you wanted to die so badly than. even the holy grounds couldn't revive the damn." The Varukirii flies away and she starts to talk to both of them. "Do whatever you want then Kiyoshi doesn't have time to deal with worthless shit like you so I hope you enjoy being alife and dead at the same time." "As for you Kenji you can stay here or go back to the clearly and fight your final opponent." While he was tired and in pain, Kenji's eyes were wide open. ''"Is that his.... Inner Hollow!?" This wasn't good! Rising slowly on shaking legs, the black-haired man didn't really know what he was going to do; but he grasped "Margin" tightly by the shoulder and stopped him moving away. His eyes reflected none of the fatigue he felt and his grip was steady. "Is Margin still in there somewhere? Or is he...?" Something told him to back away and he did; though he felt uneasy. "And you!" Kenji turned his gaze towards the Varukirii who had addressed them. "There must be something that can be done! You can't just leave him like that!" He was asking the impossible, he knew. But somehow, voicing his protests helped soothe him a little. "Its futile... You're wasting your energy for petty things... You know his not here anymore..." Margin's glare over Kenji's eyes was indifferent. "I have to thank you though.... You're the one that actually killed him... or at least helped in erasing his existence.." He started to laugh maniacally, as if he was pointing out it was Kenji's fault. "What now?" In a second, a Varukirii comes down and grabs Margin and they disappear. 5 hours later she appears infront of Kenji. "That was a bitch he fought me all the way down, to the drop spot." "Well, while Kiyoshi doesn't have enough power to keep up the barrier and to send members home at the same time yet, we the Varukirii can travel between worlds." "Kiyoshi will be pissed that we disobeyed a direct order...Oh boy." "Now if you make it toward the clearing area you opponents awaits you." "Now we Varukirii do have slightly healing powers so you might want me to heal you." Accepting the healing offered without really being aware of it, Kenji continued on in a form of daze. The words "Margin" had spoken before replayed in his mind. "... You're the one that actually killed him..." Over and over and over they played, Kenji's fists tightening at his waist. He followed the Varukirii tending his wounds with a new goal in mind. Despite the continuous ringing of Margin's other half echoing, one voice was low, but audible. "Kenji! Tell them I didn't become a complete idiot and become the beast they will fear....." Stopping dead, the black-haired man reached out in time to grasp a long strip of red material that he recognized to have belonged to Margin's outfit which had very nearly blown past him. Watching the blood splotches become accompanied by a watery smudge, Kenji wiped his eyes and tied the material around his forehead in a makeshift bandanna, his spiked fringe falling over the material, but the red cloth still very much visible. "A keepsake from a friend," He said fiercely, his fists still clenched tightly. He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but it felt right to him. They hadn't known each other particularly long, but he'd proven to have been a friend in that short time. "Rest in peace, Margin. I'll deliver your message, or die doing it." Category:KenjiHiroshi Category:Lone Black Garuga Category:Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) Category:Valhalla Tournament arc